Ron's Many Loves
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Ron Weasley and his many, many, many loves. Chapter 2: So it was Valentines Day now, and Ron really wanted to thank Lavender for being such a lovely girlfriend and all around person. But what could he get her?
1. Jubilant

When Hermione ran over and kissed him for the first time, Ron was the happiest man in the world.

He didn't care that they were inside the Chamber of Secrets, which is _not_ a very romantic setting, to say the least. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a _war_, and that right above their heads, so many friends and family were _dying_.

He didn't care that it was random, spur of the moment; in fact, he _loved _the spontaneous sparks flying between them. He thought it was the best first kiss he could have ever had. Screw the perfect movie pecks with the slow eye gazing and mushy crap-he _much _rather preferred the headstrong Hermione who would slap him before she hugged him.

When Hermione ran over and kissed him, Ron felt like he was being electrocuted (but in a good way). There were so many tingles, so many jolts, running all through his body-but he _loved _it.

He kissed to feel more of the electricity, and lifted off her feet. (In more ways than one, but you'd _never _see Hermione admit that.) They kind of forgot they were in the middle of a huge life or death battle for a couple moments, and it was a nice change of pace (of heart).

(Okay, so maybe they forgot they were in a war for _more _than a few minutes, and their kiss was more like a make out session. That's why, when they came out of the Chamber with bruised lips, they lied and said that the horcrux out up a fight. Because, _seriously, _who goes around _snogging _in the middle of the Second Wizarding War?)

Ron was..._jubilant, _when Hermione kissed him. It was pure ecstasy with their lips meshing together in perfect harmony, passing all the words and whispers they never could have said aloud.

The kiss told of hardships, of love, and most of all, jubilance.

* * *

A/N: The kick off chapter to a new drabble collection on our favorite Weasley.

_Done for:_

_I'm Falling In Love...Again Competition_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #18 (Jubilant)_


	2. Chocolate Frogs

Ron really did like Lavender. Contrary to what many people thought, their relationship was not only snogging-based (though that was a big chunk of it). He _did _enjoy Lavender's company, as much as she enjoyed his.

Lavender was a very nice girl. She was so different from Hermione, and he loved that. Lavender was everything Hermione wasn't-nice, pretty, and not so smart. She spent her time gossiping and doing her nails rather than studying.

Ron loved to be with her because she would never insult him. She would always love him for who he was. He didn't mind how clingy she was either, because it just made him feel like he was wanted, something that his family _never _made him feel.

(Not to mention, she was a _bloody good _kisser.)

So it was Valentines Day now, and he really wanted to thank her for being such a lovely girlfriend and all around person.

But what could he get her? Ron wasn't the best at romance, and he knew that doing something stupid could ruin their relationship.

"Get her chocolate," Seamus suggested. "Girls love chocolate."

Ron thought about that. It was certainly true; he had seen his mother _indulge _in fatty chocolates all the time.

(He didn't understand _why_-yes, chocolates _were_ sweet and yummy, but he'd rather have Quidditch posters any day.)

So he went and bought her a box of Chocolate Frogs. (And you wouldn't believe how hard it was for Ron to resist the temptations of devouring them.)

And on Valentines Day, he gave them to her in person, in the middle of the hallway, with a single flower.

Ron was blushing furiously and wasn't saying anything because there was no way _he _was going to recite some mushy poem to her. (Well, it's not like he didn't _want _to...it would just degrade his _manliness_.)

But it didn't matter to Lavender; the gesture was so sweet that she dropped all her things and squealed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron kissed back with equal enthusiasm. He didn't think it would be this _easy _to please a girl.

* * *

Lavender and Ron sat in the common room, the former eating the chocolate frogs ravenously and the latter watching intently.

Lavender licked her fingers. "Well, that was satisfying. Thank you Ron. I love you so much!" She licked her lips, trying to get all of the gooey chocolate off.

Ron smirked. "You missed some. Let me lick it off for you."

(People avoided the common room for the next couple hours in fear of seeing what would be later known as one of the longest make out sessions in Hogwarts history.)

* * *

A/N: This is probably really bad because I can't write RonLavender for my life.

_Done for:_

_I'm Falling In Love...Again Competition _

_Chopped Competition-Appetizer _


End file.
